Future Diary: First Time Line
by Issue No 2708786
Summary: Attempt of writing what happened in this first world.


Walking down a side street was a lone young teen, he wore a thick black jacket was over a green jumper with light brown shorts had came just above his knees and high socks with his black trainers, around his middle was a bent with three square pouches about his sides. A heavy looking school bag was at his back, the strap was over his chest resting on his right shoulder.

As he went along his gaze was everything, then his dark blue eyes fixed themselves upon a broken street lamp a little way ahead of him; those eyes took in every detail as the light flickered and cast thin shadows over the empty path.

In his right hand was a navy coloured mobile flip phone, his thumb moved rapidity over the keys, writing the happenings of his surroundings.

Amano Yukiteru, known as Yuki, was nearing his home as he walked back from school late after talking with his home room teacher. His teacher was coming to his home next week and wanted to confirm one of his parents would be there, but this ended with him getting a small talking to about him needing to make some friends.

Yuki slows to a stop just before he reaching the main street, he was listening to the sound of the evening. Cars passed on the road, people moved over from right to left, or left to right as they hurried in making their way home.

Turning slightly to glance over his shoulder, he stares down the side street where he just came from. The last of the sunlight was disappearing of the top if wall and the few street lamps that were there failed to made this path well lit.

Still he saw nothing out of place, while he was sure he heard someone walking softly behind him.

'There are many spots a person could hide here.' Yuki thinks as he gazes over a car that had squeezed down the narrow lane, the two post boxes, the rubbish bins towards the walls. His thumb moved over the keys, noting down the places that even an adult could get behind.

Finishing his small notes he faces forward and blinks at the main street joining the crowd, his shoulders relaxed as he noticed more people than he thought. Moving along those going his way he began typing once again.

'What if it really is all in my head?' Yuki questions himself as he swifts his eyes towards the people writing down about them as they walked, 'What if the doctor is right?!'

Over the passed year, since his parents parted, he felt like he was being watched and followed. His mother was rarely home and his father had completely moved out, leaving him alone in their big house. However at times he knew that someone was there with him; one night he awoke to find a figure standing over him, other times dinner and breakfast was on the table and sometimes when he forgotten his money or it was stolen, there would be a lunch box waiting for him on his desk.

Yuki kept on and on about it but no matter how many times he told both his mother and father, they did not believe him. In the end they chosen to take him to see a doctor, thinking him to stress; the doctor only confirm they belief, informing them that this was about the divorce, a form of attention seeking.

'No.' Yuki thinks as he gazes at a man running down the other side of the street holding his arm out in front of himself, looking at his watch with a panic look on his face. 'No way can this be in my head...If it was in my head, then way do I never go hungry, I don't make that food myself.'

Seeing his house in view he quicken his pace, still clicking on his phone as a jogger ran from behind, huffing and puffing. The jogger pauses to lean against a wall to stretch just ahead of Yuki making him a little a edge.

Yuki blinks down at his phone, he had already written down the movements of the jogger. He was so used to writing things down as and when he see them he done it without much thought. A small humourless smile appeared on his face as thinks over this useless skill of taking down the things around him; he even written the colour of the jogging suit and running shoes, the man's hair colour, his face shape, eye shape, nose and lips, how he was build and the stretches he had done while leaning on the wall.

Suddenly his phone made a sound just as he reaches the jogger, clicking a few times a message from his mother came up.

"'Yuki'" Yuki reads aloud as he stops, "'Here gone to pick up some rice for dinner, be back in ten min. Snack on table. Love Mother.' Mmmmm... Wonder what's for dinner tonight...Haha."

His mother was went to be at work on some big project, but because of his 'breakdown' she came back last week and kept making beef stew cross with curry over and over. Not that he was complaining, it was nice having her home and sometimes his father would show up and spent a day or two while she went to check things out at her work place.

Blinking again Yuki notices that he had done it again. While thinking over something else he has been writing as walking the last steps to his home; scrolling up he read through the events that took place during his small walk from the jogger to his gate. There had not been many people there, only two people had walked by him.

"Now I can go home." Yuki says aloud as he flicks his phone shut and pocketed it, not wanting to type any more today, also his thumb was aching. Another wider smile came upon his lips as he looked up at his house, he walked all the way home while pondering over other things.

Yuki walks through the gate and up to his front door, reaching for the handle he opens it knowing that his mother would have left it unlocked for him to come in. As he went in the house he trod down on at the back of his left foot with his right one, pulling off his trainer, then did not the same with the other.

Yuki suddenly felt a wave of guilt wave over him as he heads towards to kitchen. If it were true that this somehow was all in his mind, that no one was really following him, then he was causing his hard working mother stay at home with him for nothing.

'It started at the shopping centre.' Yuki thinks as left the bag's strap over his head and drops his school bag on the kitchen table, 'That day when that person in the rabbit like suit ran after me.' Pulling a chair from under the table he flops down, then remembering the snacks. Sure enough there were a mix of different snacks in the middle of the table.

Reaching out he brings it near him and takes a bite of the first one he grabbed. As he chews he let his mind wander and taking out his phone he flicks it open and began to type about the silent house.

'.. but what if it is in my head,' Yuki thinks as he stops in mid type, 'Like 'Deus'... he is just something I made up in my head so much so that I write about him as a real person.' Focusing on his phone he thought about the many chats he had with the master of time and space.

"A sound?" Yuki says as he reread what he just wrote, he had heard a sound without noticing until he looked at the words.

Standing he glances towards the hallway, the noise came from upstairs. Walking over he heads out of the kitchen, listening carefully as he went along.

"Mother?" Yuki calls lightly as he came to the bottom of the staircase, looking up to the dark upper floor he wondered why the lights were off. "Mother?"

Slowly he crept up the stairs, fear gripped his heart, he was half aware that his thumb was still moving as the 'click' 'click' 'click' came again and again. This habit had become his saving grace as he continue to write over the year, it help him to get over his own thoughts as he observed everything but himself.

Reaching the top landing he switched the overhead light on, filling the landing and corridor with instead light. Nothing was wrong, all was well to the eye. But what was that noise? A noise coming from his room.

He walked forwards, heading right for his room. Grabbing the handle he opened it fast making it crashed against the wall with a loud bang. The room was empty. Gazing around his eyes feel upon his bed, there was a book there. Knowing that it had not been there that morning he hurries over and stares at the cover.

"'Soul Mate Finder. A Sure Way To Find Your One True Love'" Yuki read aloud the title, he allowed a slow smile to come on his lips. "This again!" Moving his bed he sat down and picked up the book with one hand and placed on his lap, "Do you think I'm lonely, Stalker-san?"

Yuki let out a small laugh as he opened the pages of the book, sure enough some parts were unlined, marked and had a small side comment. Turning the pages he read the words written.

"How can I be lonely," Yuki says aloud with another small laugh, "When I have you?"

A sudden sharp gasp from behind caused him to jump up and spun around to the window. Darting over the bed he opened it wider than it already was and struck his head out. The sound of someone running echoed through the dark street below.

"..._the hell_..." Yuki breathes out as he stares continues to stare at the street, "..._you were still here_?!"

Yuki blinks as moves away from the window, he did not even noticed that it was opened. Sitting on back on the bed he did not know if he should laugh or cry. Shaking his head he gets off of his bed and starts removing his clothes without bothering to close the curtains.

"I'll just tell Mum I don't feel like anything to eat." Yuki says gently to himself as he tries to keep himself calm; he knew if this has happened a year ago, when this whole thing started, he would have panicked. "One thing I got out of this, I've become brave. Haha."

Yuki just lets his clothes drop around him and wearing nothing but his underwear he climbs under his covers.

Closing his eyes he felt his mind shutting down, until he heard a familiar 'clicking'. Blue eyes blinked open and bringing his hand up he see his phone was still there and that his thumb was working over time, he was writing everything single sound from outside now.

Sighing he forced his hand away and flicked it down, it seemed he had been writing the whole time. Placing the phone besides his pillow he once again closes his eyes.


End file.
